Conflitos Internos De Uma Paixão
by Megawinsone
Summary: O que aconteceria se a filha de uma antiga serva, fosse a substituir no santuário? E se ela fosse ser serva de Saga(Mestre Ares? E esse tem uma fama nada boa lá, será que ela consiguirá aguentar? Fanfic Concluída!
1. Um Novo Ambiente

**_Nota:_**_ Todos os personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada e não a mim._

__

__

**_(...)_**_ O Pensamento do personagem fica entre parênteses._

__

__

**Nota2:** _Esse fic eu fiz para uma amiga minha que gosta muito do Saga, a personagem Juliane, representa ela._

__

__

**_Conflitos Internos De Uma Paixão _**

**__**

****

****

**_Capitulo1: Um Novo Ambiente _**

Era inverno na Grécia, as temperaturas estavam amenas e de repente uma leve chuva começara a cair, molhando as roupas de uma bela moça de cabelos avermelhados que estava voltando do colégio onde lecionava literatura. Aquele tempo tinha a pegado de surpresa, não tinha levado nenhum guarda-chuva para se proteger daquelas gotas finas e geladas que caiam daquele céu nublado.

Chegando em casa se deparou com seu pai, que demonstrava uma certa preocupação em seu semblante, percebeu que boa coisa não era, um temor lhe invadiu a mente, sua mãe não estava bem, por causa de uma gripe que pegara enquanto trabalhava no jardim do santuário na semana passada, durante um frio horrendo que fazia naquele dia.

- O que aconteceu com a mamãe? – Juliane perguntou preocupada.

- Ela piorou filha, o médico teve a pouco aqui e disse que sua mãe está com pneumonia, precisa três meses de repouso, porque com a idade dela, tem que se cuidar – O senhor de idade falou e sentou-se no sofá.

A filha nem esperou o pai, falar de novo sobre o estado que sua querida mãe se encontrava, correu até a escadaria e subiu rápido aqueles doze degraus, que levavam a um corredor, logo na primeira porta a direita, adentrou no dormitório.

- Mãe, como você está? – Juliane se aproximou da cama e sentou-se na mesma.

- Filha, que bom que já chegou em casa, preciso conversar com você – A mulher aparentemente cansada pegou na mão de sua herdeira.

- O que aconteceu? – (Será que algo relacionado ao santuário?).

- Querida, preciso que você vá me substituir lá no santuário. Só por três meses, até eu melhorar.

- E com quem deixo meus alunos? Eu tenho que arrumar alguém para ficar me substituindo – Falou preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, sua prima vai ficar em seu lugar, pois ela somente leciona de noite e você de manhã – A velha senhora deixou a filha mais aliviada em relação a isto.

- Que bom que você me lembrou dela, depois falarei com a Mistikeli – (Apesar de trabalharmos no mesmo colégio e sermos primas, faz dois meses que não converso com ela, depois passarei em sua casa).

- Tem outra coisa, escrevi uma carta para o Mestre Ares explicando minha ausência e disse nesta que mandaria alguém de confiança, provavelmente minha filha. Você vai ser serva do Grande Mestre.

- Aquele homem, que você vivia falando aqui em casa que não prestava? Que andava com as servas mais novas e depois as descartava como lixo e as que insistissem eram mandadas embora – Questionou temendo a confirmação de sua suspeita.

- Sim, exatamente. Quero que você tome cuidado, somente sirva ele, porém seja esperta e não caia nas armadilhas dele, se este tentar algo contigo, fuja e volte imediatamente para casa. Quando o Mestre fica interessado em alguém, não larga fácil, até conseguir seu objetivo, já vi Ares iludir várias moças. Não quero lhe ver sofrendo, se isso acontecer vou me sentir culpada.

- Vou precisar dormir lá no santuário? – (Se esse sujeito tentar algo comigo, não sei o que faço).

- Vai sim, durante esse tempo que lhe falei antes, acho que amanhã você já terá a permissão para entrar no santuário –(Tomara que Athena proteja minha Juli).

- Como partirei amanhã, terei que ir daqui a pouco falar com minha prima, com licença mãe.

E assim, a moça saiu do quarto, desceu a escadaria e se dirigiu até a porta de saída, indo em direção a casa de sua prima que morava a uma quadra de distância de sua moradia, por sorte a chuva tinha cessado, para dar lugar a um vento frio.

Algum tempo depois chegando na residência de sua parenta, a encontrou sentada na mesa corrigindo algumas provas. Aproximou-se de Mistikeli, sentou-se na sua frente, fazendo que essa parasse com sua atividade e prestasse atenção, no assunto que a levou lá. Após um certo tempo explicando sua situação, sua prima aceitou substitui-la e lhe desejou sorte.

No dia seguinte, a garota de madeixas avermelhadas, já estava a caminho do santuário, trazendo consigo sua pequena maleta, onde guardava somente o necessário para poder passar aqueles meses. Chegando no portão principal vigiado por três guardas, fora barrada por eles, que pediram seus documentos e logo olharam em um caderno, para conferir se a jovem poderia subir. Não demoraram muito, para mandá-la entrar, subiu as enormes e quase intermináveis escadarias, passando pelo lado de fora das casas dos cavaleiros de ouro, até que se deparou com a décima terceira casa, aonde o Grande Mestre morava, adentrou num corredor e avistou quatro guardas, que impediram sua passagem.

- O que você quer? – Um guarda alto e gordo perguntou rispidamente, a analisando dos pés a cabeça.

- Vim falar com o Grande Mestre Ares, estou aqui para substituir minha mãe, que é serva dele – Respondeu friamente.

- Você se chama Juliane? Se for, o mestre lhe aguarda – Sorriu maliciosamente – (Mais uma para a coleção de conquistas de Ares).

- Sou eu mesma, posso entrar no salão ou está difícil? – A moça olhou furiosa para seu inquisidor.

- Claro que pode – O homem rude abriu a porta.

A donzela adentrou no enorme salão, deu alguns passos, quando a porta fechou atrás de si, foi caminhando e admirando a riqueza e requinte do lugar, que possuía uma bela decoração. Quando de repente alguém usando uma máscara se aproxima dela.

- Você é a filha da senhora Giliane, minha serva há dez anos? – (Como essa mulher tem um corpo bonito).

- Sim, sou eu, me chamo Juliane. Você deve ser o Grande Mestre – A moça fez uma reverência.

- Venha comigo, lhe mostrarei seu quarto - (Há, há, há, há, há, carne nova no pedaço).

A moça o seguiu, passaram por três corredores longos, até que adentraram num quarto à esquerda da cozinha.

- Esse vai ser seu quarto, ajeite suas coisas no guarda-roupa e pegue uma roupa de banho que está naquela cômoda à esquerda cama, estarei lhe esperando nas termas. Não é difícil de achar, fica na quarta porta a direita, é só pegar esse corredor – (Eu tenho que ir com calma, vou me fingir de bonzinho, quando ela menos esperar, vai ser tarde demais) – Virou-se de costas e fora caminhando até as termas.

Juliane fechou a porta, arrumou suas coisas, aproximou-se da cômoda, abriu a gaveta e de lá tirou um biquíni vermelho, o analisou com cuidado, reparou que tinha um decote um tanto ousado. O colocou, se olhou no espelho e logo saiu, indo em direção ao local que o mestre pedira para ela ir. Aquilo soava um tanto estranho, nunca ouvira sua mãe comentar que tinha colocado uma roupa de banho e acompanhado Ares nas termas. Finalmente chegara ao tal lugar, abriu a porta e entrou.

- Venha, entre, a água está ótima – O rapaz analisava o corpo bem moldado da jovem.

- Tudo bem, por que o senhor está de máscara? – Entrou na água quente, e uniu-se a ele.

- Não gosto que olhem meu rosto. Agora chega de perguntas e lave as minhas costas – (Tenho que ser cuidadoso).

- Como quiser Ares – A donzela pegou uma pequena esponja que ele a deu, e começou a esfregar as musculosas costas de seu patrão, deu uma breve olhada para baixo e percebeu que este estava nu, ficou ruborizada. Minutos depois, saga saiu da água e se vestiu com seu quimono.

- Agora pode ir arrumar o meu quarto, quero tudo bem limpo e organizado – Saiu do ambiente de sauna.

Duas semanas se passaram e a jovem estava gostando de trabalhar lá, nem dava de acreditar que aquele homem era o mesmo que sua mãe descrevera para ela. Será que ele estivera todo esse tempo, fingindo ser alguém que não é. Por mais que quisesse admitir, o mestre agora tinha seu respeito, confiava nele.

**_Continua...................................._**


	2. A Descoberta

**_Capítulo 2: A Descoberta_**

****

****

****

Na manhã seguinte, Juliane acordou incomodada por um choro desesperado de mulher, que vinha do quarto ao lado. Levantou-se e colocou sua roupa que estava nos pés da cama, indo em seguida até o dormitório da garota. Chegando lá, encontrou uma moça que aparentava uns vinte anos de idade jogada no chão chorando copiosamente. Aproximou-se da mesma.

- O que houve com você? – Perguntou preocupada a professora.

- O senhor Ares está furioso comigo, só porque eu disse que estava esperando um filho dele – A loira falou tristemente.

- O que ele pretende fazer com você? – (O mestre não deve ser tão ruim assim).

****

- Primeiro ele se aproveitou de mim, me seduziu e depois quando fui falar que estava grávida, ordenou que eu tirasse o nosso filho. Eu recusei, então Ares mandou os guardas dele, passarem aqui em trinta minutos e me levarem na clínica.

****

- Você tem que fugir, não pode aceitar essa situação – Ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota.

- Eu não tenho escolha, e nenhum lugar para ir. Fui burra em cair nos encantos dele – Levantou-se.

****

- Vai me dizer que concorda com isso? – Questionou indignada.

****

- Não posso fazer nada, apenas esperar virem me buscar – Sentou-se na cama com o olhar perdido.

****

- Não fica curiosa imaginando o rosto do seu bebê? De segura-lo no colo? Isso não importa, apenas o que ele acha certo ou errado? – Gritou furiosa.

****

- Quem não imagina? Somente não tenho escolha, não quero ficar sem um lugar para morar.

****

****

De repente três guardas adentram no dormitório dando um susto em ambas, pela entrada brusca. A dama de cabelos avermelhados encarou os serviçais com muita raiva e indignação por estarem obrigando a jovem a fazer o que não queria.

- Onde está o mestre? – (Preciso falar com ele e impedir essa loucura).

- No lugar de sempre, na sala dele – Respondeu ironicamente.

A garota saiu correndo do quarto, sem olhar para trás, pois uma pontada em seu coração a fazia quase chorar de tanta pena.

Depois de um certo tempo a moça entrou no local onde o mestre do santuário estava.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou rispidamente.

- Vim lhe perguntar, sobre uma certa serva que você mandou que tirasse o filho, que por sinal é seu também. Por que você está fazendo isso, não tem pena dela? – Olhou furiosamente para ele, que ficou feliz em ver a raiva desta estampada em seus olhos.

- Problema meu, quem manda aqui sou eu, não se interfira em meus assuntos – (Pena? Acho que ela pensa que sou bonzinho).

- Você é um egoísta que só pensa em você, coloque a mão na consciência, lá você verá que está fazendo tudo errado – (Acho que ele está ficando irritado).

- Você é muito ingênua em vir aqui sozinha, pensou que eu era um homem de caráter? Há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há.

Mesmo sob a máscara, Juliane sentia o olhar dele percorrendo todo o seu corpo começando pelos pés e parando sobre seus seios, que subiam e desciam acompanhando sua respiração ofegante. Com um gesto instintivo, ela recuou alguns passos e se colocou atrás da cadeira do mestre, respirou fundo e tentou caminhar até a porta, sem erguer o rosto e esperando que ele não a detivesse. Mas ele moveu-se, avançando em seu encontro e se colocando a sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Deteve-se, engoliu em seco, e ergueu os olhos.

- Não quero que vá agora.- Disse finalmente, num tom de arrogância. Sua mão agarrou-lhe o pulso e a puxou de encontro a seu corpo. Com esse gesto, parecia que a sala havia mergulhado na mais profunda penumbra.

- Não pode ver o meu rosto...mas quero que sinta isso...- Pegou uma das mãos da moça e a fez tocar em seu rosto por debaixo da máscara - Queria que pudesse ver o quanto a quero! -Ela podia distinguir os músculos tensos da face, a linha austera da boca, os lábios ameaçadores esboçando um sorriso.

A mão dele soltou-lhe o pulso e pousou sobre o ombro, os dedos pressionando para sentir melhor a carne oculta pelo tecido do vestido. Ali estava alguém que conhecia profundamente uma mulher, pensou a professora. Um homem que se divertia com ela, que zombava de seu embaraço. Ao toque forte da mão, ela enrijeceu os músculos, tentando fazê-lo recuar. Porém este riu mais uma vez, deslizando as mãos e apalpando-lhe o seio.

Juliane sentiu a respiração presa, o sangue correndo veloz nas veias. Como se ardesse em chamas, a jovem recuou, sentindo o calor das mãos no seio estender-se por todo o corpo. Mas ele não permitiu que se afastasse demais. Aproximando-se, puxou-a novamente contra si.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém irá socorrê-la. Ninguém ousaria tanto. Juliane desejou ter a coragem de empurrar o mestre, podendo assim se livrar dele. Mas sabia que qualquer esforço para escapar seria inútil.

O braço que lhe pressionava os quadris era forte como aço! Os dedos dele afastaram o traje que cobria os seios dela e a mão procurou, ansiosa, tocando-os com sensualidade. A moça engoliu em seco, enrijecendo o corpo. O coração pulsava selvagem, os lábios secos, os pensamentos recusando os fatos, não aceitando que aquele homem arrogante e orgulhoso pudesse vencê-la.

- Não! -Suplicou num fio de voz – (Não posso deixar isso acontecer).

- Cale a boca! – Esbravejou já perdendo a paciência.

-Solte-me!- Ela pediu, arfante, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

-Está chorando? - Ele a abraçou com força e murmurou -Desculpe-me...desculpe-me...

Por um momento, Juliane teve a sensação de que não era o mesmo homem que estava diante dela. Era como se outro tomasse o seu lugar. Este a afastou, e falou com rispidez:

- Saia daqui! Sem esperar mais, ajeitou suas roupas e abriu a porta. Hesitou um instante e olhou para trás.

O mestre parecia estar sofrendo com alguma coisa, ajoelhado ao chão. Ponderou se devia sair correndo dali ou se devia ficar.Em silêncio, ela fechou a porta e caminhou até ele. Timidamente, tentou tocar em seu ombro, mas ele virou-se e a pegou com força pelo pulso, machucando-a.

- Mandei que fosse embora!- Gritou. A jovem saiu correndo do salão, e só parou quando chegou ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, soluçou, quebrando o silêncio. Cerrou as pálpebras para espantar as lembranças do prazer e o medo que a haviam dominado momentos atrás.

**_Continua .........................._**

_Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história._

_Nota2: Muito obrigado Juliane por me ajudar a escrever esse capítulo._


	3. O Começo De Um Amor

_**Capítulo 3: O Começo De Um Amor**_

_****_

Na hora em que foi dormir, Juliane, não conseguia fechar os olhos, pois a imagem de ainda cedo vinha em sua mente. Demorou a pegar no sono, nunca em sua vida isso tinha acontecido, tudo que ocorrera a perturbava muito.

Na manhã seguinte, a moça acordou decidida a procurar a serva que morava no dormitório ao lado, queria ajudar ela com o que fosse necessário, principalmente com o apoio emocional. Levantou-se, colocou um vestido azul e foi até o lugar que tanto ansiava. Chegando lá, não a encontrou em lugar algum, nem as roupas.

Saiu temerosa do quarto, pensando apenas o pior, sobre o que tinha acontecido com a criada, caminhou então em direção o grande salão do mestre, ao se aproximar do local, fora barrada por dois guardas.

- Aonde pensa que vai garota?

- Quero falar com o Mestre! – Falou estreitando os olhos.

- Ele pediu para não ser incomodado por ninguém.

- Saiam da minha frente! – A professora empurrou um dos guardas, desviou do outro, abriu a porta e entrou, mas um deles conseguiu segurar seu braço.

- Você vai sofrer as conseqüências por ter feito isso com a gente – Berrou furioso.

- Largue ela, mandei largar! – Um Saga confuso gritou.

- Como você quiser Mestre – (Como ele está agindo estranhamente).

O soldado se retirou do recinto, deixando-os a sós.

- O que você fez com aquela serva?

- Eu mandei ela ir trabalhar para uma família de comerciantes, que moram numa vila próxima ao santuário – Respondeu sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- E o filho que ela esperava? – Questionou preocupada.

- Infelizmente, quando mudei de idéia em relação a isso, já era tarde demais – Colocou as mãos no rosto, retirou a máscara e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam de seus lindos olhos.

Juliane quando viu o arrependimento daquele belo homem, aproximou-se dele e o abraçou com carinho, querendo consola-lo.

- Calma! Não precisa ficar assim – (Como ele é lindo, mais do que eu esperava).

- Você não me entende, eu não tenho controle sobre as minhas ações – (Preciso fazer algo urgente em relação a isso).

- Como assim? – Pediu confusa.

- É uma longa história, não quero lhe preocupar com meus grandes problemas – (Será que estou apaixonado por esta bela dama?).

- Tudo bem, me conta quando você desejar – Afastou-se e caminhou até a porta, quando de repente o cavaleiro de gêmeos a alcançou rapidamente.

- Fique comigo! – Saga entrelaçou os musculosos braços em volta da cintura da jovem, a surpreendendo.

Imobilizada e sem ação, a garota virou-se para encará-lo, mas não teve tempo de falar, pois o guerreiro a beijou apaixonadamente. Pode perceber em seus olhos, um brilho de felicidade, como se tivessem sorrindo, soube também que aquilo iria além de um simples beijo.

_Continua ........_

__

_Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão lendo esse fic._


	4. Um Breve Período de Felicidade

**Capítulo 4: Um Breve Período de Felicidade**

Nesse instante, movido pelo impulso, Saga, encostou a moça em uma das colunas do grande salão e começou a passar suas mãos maliciosamente pelo corpo da jovem. O cavaleiro de gêmeos estava sentindo-se feliz, pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos de sofrimento e solidão.

Enquanto isso, a filha da serva, experimentava uma maravilhosa sensação de prazer contida nos beijos longos e ardentes de seu amado. Como também nas habilidosas mãos, que a levavam a loucura. De repente aquele momento de magia fora quebrado por ele, que parecia despertar de um transe.

- Não podemos ficar aqui! Alguém pode nos pegar no flagra – Falou preocupado.

- Para onde vamos então? Sente vergonha de ser visto comigo? – Perguntou magoada.

- Não é isso. Somente acho que devemos ter privacidade. Venha comigo!

A professora o acompanhou até uma passagem secreta que ficava camuflada atrás de um enorme quadro, à esquerda de sua cadeira. Então ele deslocou a obra de arte do lugar, a empurrando um pouco de lado, abaixou-se e apertou para dentro uma pedra que se localizava a três palmos do chão. A garota observou tudo muito curiosa e ficou surpresa quando a passagem se abriu.

- Aonde isso leva? – Questionou impressionada.

- Leva ao meu quarto. Vamos! – Pegou na mão de sua amada, a conduzindo pelo corredor sombrio e um pouco úmido até seu dormitório.

Quando chegaram em seu destino, o lindo cavaleiro carregou a jovem no colo até a enorme cama, a deitando gentilmente. Logo em seguida tirou suas roupas, ajoelhou-se no chão e puxou ela contra seu corpo musculoso e bem definido. Assustando a dama um pouco, porém logo a acalmou, quando a beijou apaixonadamente. Um tempo depois ambos os amantes faziam amor em diversas posições, seus gemidos de prazer eram ouvidos pelos corredores do templo, assustando um pouco os criados e matando de inveja algumas mulheres que nunca tinham ouvido o mestre gemer por causa de uma companheira sexual. A noite deles fora bastante agitada, pois passaram a madrugada inteira se amando.

No dia seguinte, Juliane acordou com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, mas isso não durou muito, porque percebeu que seu amor não estava ao seu lado no colchão. Levantou-se, colocou sua roupa, o procurou no enorme banheiro da suíte, para sua angústia não o encontrou. Resolveu então procurá-lo na sauna.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando pelos corredores, a garota abriu finalmente a porta da sala de banho e ficou observando de longe o corpo escultural do homem que passara a melhor noite de sua vida. Mas isso durou pouco, pois fora descoberta por ele, que a tirou do transe.

- Venha tomar banho comigo, a água está ótima – Olhou maliciosamente para sua parceira.

A jovem sorriu, tirou as roupas e entrou na piscina térmica, satisfazendo seu desejo. O casal novamente se amou. Após duas horas prazerosas, Juliane decidiu voltar ao seu trabalho e Saga combinou com ela, para se encontrarem a noite em seu quarto.

_**Continua...............................**_

**Nota:** _Me desculpem pela demora, e pelo capítulo ser curto, me falta tempo para escrever, agora que estou trabalhando de dia e estudando três dias à noite. Estou escrevendo conforme meu tempo livre, me perdoem pela demora. Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história. Beijos!_


	5. A Decepção

**Capítulo 5: A Decepção**

O dia passou rápido, e a professora não via a hora de ver seu amado novamente, estava ansiosa, não parava de pensar na noite que tiveram. Mas algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa mudaria entre os dois, não gostava nem um pouco daquele pressentimento que tivera há alguns minutos atrás, quando fritava o peixe. Terminou de fazer o jantar e foi para o quarto tomar um banho, para logo se encontrar com o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Enquanto isso, Saga se preparava para receber sua namorada e de repente ao olhar sua imagem no espelho começou a ter uma crise de dupla personalidade.

- Não, você não pode me controlar de novo! Não posso deixar! – (Não seja ridículo! Pensou mesmo que tinha conseguido se livrar de mim?) – Colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado.

- Há, há, há, há, há, Seu tolo! Agora ela será minha – Ares sorriu e sentou-se na cama, esperava por sua vítima, sabia que logo aquela bela mulher que tanto cobiçava estaria lá.

Estava certo, pois a garota caminhava sorridente pelo corredor em direção ao dormitório dele. Quando esta chegou ao local que tanto ansiava, adentrou e percebeu algo estranho, como se a atmosfera tivesse mudado, uma energia negativa tomava conta do lugar.

- Não ligue a luz – Gritou o vilão e abraçou a jovem por trás, para logo trancar a porta.

- Você é do tipo romântico? – Juliane perguntou feliz.

**- **Você acha? Tem certeza? – (Vai ser divertido).

- Assim você me deixa confusa.

- Eu sou confuso. Vamos parar de conversa e ir logo para o que interessa – Carregou a filha da serva no colo até a cama.

Começando logo em seguida a beijá-la, acariciá-la, porém de uma maneira diferente do cavaleiro de gêmeos. De um jeito mais agressivo, a deixando incomodada e desconfiada.

- (Quem é esse homem? Não é meu amado) – A moça tentou levantar-se.

- O que aconteceu? – (Acho que ela está suspeitando de alguma coisa, tenho que ser mais gentil) – Questionou ríspido.

- Você está um pouco agressivo, parece estar com pressa – (Ele está esquisito).

- Desculpe-me, se eu lhe passei uma impressão errada, apenas estou preocupado – (Acho que ela acreditou no meu papo furado) - Beijou a testa da dama.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema – Acariciou o rosto do mestre do santuário.

Após trinta minutos de caricias e beijos ardentes, os dois começaram a fazer amor e Ares fingiu tudo muito bem, fazendo com que ela não desconfiasse mais dele, conseguindo assim o que tanto queria.

Depois de um certo tempo, a jovem acordou e percebeu que seu namorado não estava mais ao seu lado no colchão. Então resolveu ir atrás, colocou sua roupa, abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu o corredor que levava a sauna. Ao chegar perto deste local começou a ouvir sons nada agradáveis, pois se tratavam de gemidos, essa reconheceu um deles como sendo de seu amante e o outro de uma mulher. Não podia acreditar no que ouvia, rapidamente entrou no recinto e chocou-se com a cena que presenciou. O cavaleiro estava transando com uma das servas.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Juliane, que imediatamente gritou desesperada. Fazendo com que seu companheiro a visse.

- Você é um monstro, um safado. O que pensa que eu sou? – Perguntou furiosa.

- Você é apenas mais uma que dormiu comigo e nada mais que isso – Deu uma risada cínica.

- Se é isso que você acha do nosso relacionamento, vou lhe esquecer.

- Há, há, há, há, há, há, agora saía, quero continuar com a minha diversão.

A moça saiu arrasada da sauna, estava em choque com tudo o que tinha ocorrido, nunca em sua vida pensou que seria enganada daquele jeito tão cruel e mesquinho. Voltou para o seu dormitório, tomou um longo banho e depois deitou-se na cama, mas não conseguia dormir, pois quando fechava os olhos, aquela cena se repetia várias vezes em sua cabeça. Precisava ser forte, não podia deixar ele humilhá-la, por mais que o amasse, não podia ser desrespeitada daquele jeito.

_**Continua.........**_

**Nota:** _Muito obrigada, a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história._


	6. Uma Decisão Difícil

**Capítulo 6: Uma Decisão Difícil**

Na manhã seguinte, Juliane acordou mal-disposta, sentia uma profunda dor de cabeça, que apenas aumentava ao se lembrar da terrível noite que tivera.

- (Nunca vou esquecer o que você me fez, seu falso!) – Suspirou desanimada.

De repente os pensamentos da moça foram interrompidos por batidas fortes na porta, fazendo com que essa levantasse e fosse rapidamente atender. Quando abriu teve uma surpresa, pois quem batia era nada menos do que Saga. Arregalou os olhos e tentou fechar a porta na cara daquele que a feriu profundamente, porém este a impediu colocando o pé.

- Precisamos conversar – Adentrou usando um pouco de sua força

- Não temos mais o que conversar, você já me fez sofrer o bastante – Falou furiosa.

- Entenda, eu sou o mestre do santuário e tenho o direito de fazer o que bem entender. Não lhe devo satisfações – Ares sorriu triunfante.

- Saia agora do meu quarto, eu não vou satisfazer os seus desejos! – Deu um tapa na cara do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Gosto de mulheres furiosas, me deixa mais excitado – Agarrou o punho da jovem.

- Como você pôde me trair? Não gosta de mim? – Lágrimas começaram a deslizar dos seus olhos.

- Calma! Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu continuo me encontrando com você, se não reclamares das outras mulheres.

- Não aceito, quem você está pensando que sou?

- Então sofrerás – Largou o braço da garota e saiu do dormitório furioso.

O Mestre do santuário caminhou em largos passos pelo corredor que levava para sua sala.

Enquanto isso, Juliane se arrumava para limpar alguns cômodos na área leste do santuário. Apesar de estar muito decepcionada com seu amado, sabia que não podia se deixar abater. Sentia que algo estava muito estranho com a personalidade dele, balançou a cabeça querendo afastar os maus pensamentos, levantou-se da cama onde estava sentada e seguiu até o lugar que precisava ser limpo. Andou mais alguns minutos, quando finalmente chegou em seu destino, surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de sujeira do local, como se não fosse limpo há anos.

- Minha nossa, como está sujo este lugar – Passou o dedo em um dos moveis e retirou uma crosta de poeira.

A filha da serva pegou um pano limpo e começou a fazer uma faxina, logo em seguida abaixou-se e lavou o pano na água que tinha dentro de um balde, o torceu para passar com um rodo no chão. Sentia-se cansada, não via a hora de voltar para sua moradia e para sua escola.

- Ainda bem que já terminei, daqui á sessenta dias estarei longe daqui.

- Você pensa mesmo que vai se livrar de mim? – Agarrou a donzela por trás.

- Por que está me espionando? Vá se divertir com as outras – Fechou os olhos tentando não se render.

- Sei que você me quer –Sussurrou no ouvido esquerdo dela.

Então, a virou para lhe roubar um beijo longo, no inicio a donzela resistiu mais logo cedeu, fazendo com que ele a carrega-se até uma mesa, onde colocou esta em cima, começando assim empolgado a despir. Minutos após carícias, os dois apaixonados fazem amor arduamente esquecendo que pessoas passavam ali perto, depois que os gemidos de êxtase cessaram, Ares se arrumou e olhou a muito sério.

- Mulher, eu acho que não devemos mais nos encontrar, senão vou ter um chilique sentimental igual aquele idiota do saga – Rosnou preocupado.

- Sabe, juro que não lhe entendo, você só pode ser louco! – Recolheu suas roupas do chão e as vestiu.

- Não diga bobagens, nenhuma mulher reclamou de mim igual a você, todas gostam do meu jeito – Deu uma risada cínica.

- Igual àquela coitada que você mandou tirar o seu filho? – O encarou cruzando os braços.

- Ela engravidou de propósito só para me prender a ela, isso não funciona comigo.

- Mas você não presta mesmo, não tem compaixão por ninguém.

- Vá embora! Você não significa nada para mim – Gritou furioso.

Assustada com a reação dele, a jovem desceu as escadarias soluçando, entrou na ala onde ficava o seu quarto, onde se trancou e começou arrumar suas roupas em uma pequena mala, sua decisão já estava tomada, iria embora daquele antro de perdição. Por mais que amasse aquele homem de lindas madeixas azuladas, ser humilhada por ele, quebrou todo o encanto de continuar naquele santuário. Sua mãe que a perdoasse, não sabia como contaria aquilo tudo a ela ou seria mais fácil omitir algumas coisas, quando fosse a encontrar decidiria o melhor para ambas.

_**Continua.........................................**_

****

**_Nota:_** _Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história, e desculpe pela demora de postar. _


	7. O Amor Nunca Se Apaga

**Capítulo 7: O Amor Nunca Se Apaga**

O entardecer no santuário se anunciava mais uma vez ,com os últimos raios de sol que iluminavam ainda o interior do pequeno e confortável quarto de Juliane, que arrumava suas coisas ligeiramente dentro de uma mala de tamanho médio. A moça estava esperando a tranqüila madrugada para ir embora do inferno em que vivia.

O tempo passou rapidamente e o relógio marcava três horas da madrugada, quando a professora olhou em seu pulso, pensou consigo mesma, que essa era a oportunidade ideal para fugir. Abriu a porta silenciosamente se deparando com a escuridão, porém isso não importava, pois carregava uma vela para iluminar a penumbra em que aquele corredor mergulhava, caminhou por alguns minutos até chegar ao jardim que tinha uma escada lateral. Suspirou aliviada e desceu as escadarias que ficavam atrás das casas do zodíaco, sem nenhum problema aparente, passou pelos guardas sem que eles a questionassem aonde iria. Estes pareciam não se importar muito com sua partida.

A tensão que sentia apenas diminui quando estava a metros de distância do lugar em que sofreu e também amou um homem complicado de se entender, faltava apenas duas horas para chegar em seu vilarejo.

Enquanto isso, no santuário, Saga aparentava estar zangado com alguma coisa, pois estava destruindo metade dos móveis do quarto de sua ex-amante, porque descobriu que esta tinha ido embora, agora somente lamentava muito, não poderia tê-la mais em seus braços.

- Isso tudo que aconteceu é culpa sua, se você não tivesse tratado ela daquele jeito, garanto que não teria ido embora – O Geminiano sussurrou.

- H� h� h� h� h� h� h� cale-se! Não sou fraco como você – Ares riu escandaloso e retomou o controle.

Todo aquele barulho acordou as jovens servas que dormiam tranqüilamente nos quartos ao lado, fazendo que imediatamente chegassem até o cômodo. Quando as serviçais adentraram no dormitório encontraram o mestre do santuário no meio de escombros, rindo lunaticamente.

- Mestre o que aconteceu aqui? – A chefe das servas perguntou.

- Não interessa, apenas tranquem esse cômodo, ninguém mais vai morar nele –Ordenou ríspido.

- Sim, mestre, o senhor quem manda.

De repente ao sair do alojamento das empregadas, Ares percebeu que no meio de tantas mulheres bonitas que ele já tinha possuído, havia duas novatas, que ele precisava urgentemente provar, olhou de cima abaixo a loira e a ruiva, isto o fez sorrir, elas seriam perfeitas para a sua diversão. Aproximou-se de sua vitimas vagarosamente, colocando os braços ao redor das cinturas afinadas delas.

- Venham comigo, tenho uma coisa muito interessante para mostrar a vocês – Falou cheio de segundas intenções.

- Pode ser amanhã de manhã? – A ruiva questionou.

- Claro que não, vai ser agora – Alterou a voz.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar brabo.

Ótimo, vamos todos tomar um banho nas termas – As conduziu até seu território de prazer.

As outras serviçais não falaram nada, apenas fizeram o que ele ordenou e voltaram a dormir em seus dormitórios.

Após algumas horas de caminhada, a professora conseguiu avistar de cima de uma colina sua vila que ficava entre dois vales. A visão daquela paisagem tornou-se ainda mais bonita, porque tinha começado a amanhecer, apreciou o local por vinte minutos, quando decidiu seguir sua trajetória, andou rapidamente com o intuito de surpreender seus pais no café da manhã.

Ao cruzar os portões principais de seu vilarejo lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face, não eram de tristeza e sim de alegria por retornar a seu lar. Parou alguns minutos quando passou em frente ao colégio em que lecionava, lembrou-se de seus alunos e da saudade que sentia de lecionar. Olhou para os lados e viu que os moradores ainda estavam dormindo, então resolveu seguir em frente, a casa de seus pais ficava próxima dali.

Chegando em sua moradia a garota abaixou-se e procurou no chão da varanda pela cópia da chave para poder entrar e a encontrou dentro de um vaso de flores. Abriu a porta, adentrou e andou até a cozinha, onde comeu e bebeu um leito com chocolate em pó, depois disso preparou o café da manhã para seus pais, enquanto os esperava acordar.

- (Como é bom retornar ao lar, me sinto tão bem) – Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima da mesa.

A jovem ficou sentada na mesma posição por uma hora, quando de repente ouviu os sons de seus pais descendo as escadarias, levantou-se e quase deu um encontrão neles. Ao verem a filha em casa, ficaram perplexos, não imaginavam que ela voltaria tão cedo. A mãe muito inteligente conseguiu imaginar o motivo de sua herdeira ter voltado antes do previsto.

- Filha, o que aconteceu? – Questionou preocupada.

- Venham comer, depois conversamos sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, você quem sabe.

Sentaram-se todos ao redor da mesa.

- Mãe, conseguiu melhorar? – Inquiriu preocupada.

- Sim, o médico vai me dar alta semana que vem, como reagi bem ao medicamento e me cuidei bastante, poderei retornar ao santuário – Olhou desconfiada para professora.

- Eu acho que você deveria pedir dispensa de seu trabalho, se aposente, aquele lugar é muito perigoso – Sussurrou num fio de voz.

- Minha filha, a sua mãe que deve decidir o que vai fazer, não podemos nos meter nisso – O pai respondeu.

- Você está certo – (Se ele soubesse das coisas que acontecem naquele antro de perdição, nunca teria deixado a mamãe trabalhar) – Suspirou indignada.

- Depois que seu pai ir trabalhar, teremos uma conversa séria – (Preciso saber o que ela esconde).

- Tudo bem – Serrou os olhos tentando afastar os flashes de lembranças que tinha de seu amado.

- Acabei, agora tenho que ir, antes que eu chegue atrasado – O senhor de idade levantou-se.

- Tenha um ótimo dia – As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado! – O homem idoso agradeceu se dirigindo até a porta, onde a abriu e foi para seu trabalho.

- Agora que estamos sozinhas, me conte o que aconteceu no santuário para você vir tão rapidamente para casa.

- Bem, eu voltei porque me envolvi com o Mestre Ares e ele foi muito cafajeste comigo, não segui seus conselhos mãe e acabei me dando mal – Explicou tristemente.

- Você por acaso se apaixonou por ele? – Interrogou decepcionada.

- Eu o amo, mas pretendo esquecê-lo – (Por quê minto para mim mesma? Jamais vou esquecer aquele homem).

Ótimo, agora tenho que escrever uma carta comunicando a minha volta ao Mestre Ares, pretendo voltar semana que vem.

Passou-se dois meses desde a volta de Juliane a sua moradia, durante esse meio tempo, a educadora voltou a lecionar e sua mãe retornou ao santuário. Muitas coisas ficaram pendentes no ensino de seus alunos no tempo em que ficou fora, mas graças aos reforços extras que fez nos finais de semana conseguiu contornar a situação incomoda para ela.

Mais um dia se anunciara, com o canto dos passarinhos que despertaram a jovem, pois esta ultimamente não conseguia acordar cedo, arrumou-se e tomou um suco de laranja, o leite que tanto gostava de beber a deixava enjoada. Saiu de sua residência e caminhou em direção ao colégio, onde aplicaria uma prova para ver como estava o conhecimento de seus alunos. Além disso uma coisa a preocupava, era o mal-estar que estava sentindo a mais de três dias, começou a ficar receosa, porque sua menstruação não tinha descido. Adentrou no colégio e em seguida na sala de aula, sentou-se na cadeira rapidamente, sentia-se tonta, parecia que desmaiaria se ficasse de pé.

- Professora, você está bem? – Perguntou o aluno, assustado com a palidez de sua mestra.

- Somente estou um pouco tonta não se preocupe – Tentou acalmar o ruivinho.

- Tianke, distribua para mim as provas, quero que todos guardem seus cadernos e livros, a prova é sem consulta – Explicou vagarosamente.

- Sim, professora – A loira pegou as provas e as entregou a cada colega.

- Eu desejo uma boa prova para todos – Sorriu.

Todos abaixaram a cabeça e começaram a responder as quinze questões. O teste transcorreu sem nenhum problema, nenhuma das crianças a incomodou, isso não deixou dúvida que estudaram muito em casa. No final do expediente todos entregaram as provas e foram embora, desejando um bom final de semana para a educadora.

- (Preciso ir ao médico, acho que o Doutor Linkol me atende sem eu ter marcado nenhuma consulta, ele é meu médico desde quando nasci).

Saiu do local em que lecionava e se dirigiu até o único consultório da cidade, adentrou no mesmo, falou com a secretária do doutor, esta por sua vez entrou no cômodo em que ele se encontrava. A moça cansada de esperar sentou-se aguardando a resposta se poderia ser atendida ou não. Não demorou muito para a senhora de idade lhe dar o recado do médico.

- Senhorita, Juliane, o doutor disse para aguardar, ele só está terminando de examinar um paciente, já lhe atende.

- Obrigada, Tineleke, eu aguardo.

Após algum tempo de espera, finalmente o último paciente sai, deixando a porta do quarto em que o experiente médico atendia entreaberta, a dama imediatamente entra.

- Sente-se minha filha, me diga o que lhe fiz vir até aqui? Inquiriu sério.

- Bem, eu estou preocupada com uns enjôos que tenho tido logo de manhã, e agora pouco no colégio me senti tonta – Respondeu encabulada.

- Sei, você não se esqueceu de mais algo? O seu ciclo menstrual está normal? – Cruzou os braços.

- Para falar a verdade, está bastante atrasado.

- Vamos fazer alguns exames para confirmar as suspeitas – Franziu a testa.

- O que eu tenhoÉ muito grave? – Perguntou apavorada.

- Você vai ser mãe e não é grave, nada que depois de meses não passe.

- Eu estou grávida – Começou a chorar emocionada.

- Faça os exames para termos certeza.

Quando saiu do consultório, Juliane foi direto ao laboratório que ficava logo em frente. No momento em que entrou no recinto, uma enfermeira a atendeu cuidadosamente, para logo coletar seu sangue. Demorou quatro horas para o resultado do exame ficar pronto.Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a primeira vez que a auxiliar de enfermagem chamou seu nome para pegar o resultado.

- Moça, o resultado está pronto, você se sente bem? – Aproximou-se da filha da serva, a tirando de seu transe.

- Me desculpe, eu estou muito preocupada e nem ouvi você me chamar – Pegou o exame e ali mesmo o abriu, estava confirmada a sua gravidez.

Seguiu em rumo a sua casa, aquela notícia iria deixar todos de sua família surpresos, precisava preparar o terreno antes de contar a novidade.

Sua inquietação parou somente no instante em que chegou na sua residência, sentou-se no sofá e começou a acariciar seu ventre, lágrimas de felicidade inundaram sua face. Somente lamentou que seu amado não estivesse junto com ela para saber que teria um filho, temia que ele a fizesse tirar o bebê se soubesse, mas isso não importava agora e sim seu herdeiro. De repente sua reflexão é interrompida por seu pai que lhe entrega uma carta.

- Filha, essa carta é de sua mãe, acho que é para você, nem abri – Entregou a correspondência e subiu para tomar um banho.

- Está endereçada a mim, o que minha mãe quer? – Abriu apressada e cuidadosamente leu seu conteúdo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CARTA** _

**Querida, filha, tudo bem com você? Espero que esteja se recuperando daquela decepção. Bem, para ser sincera esse não foi o motivo principal pelo qual lhe escrevo esta carta e sim o mascare que ocorreu semana passada aqui no santuário, todos os cavaleiros de ouro lutaram, poucos sobreviveram. Athena veio livrar o santuário de um vilão maldoso, chamado Ares, sim o Mestre Ares, mas este apenas possuía o corpo de seu amado, coitado sofria de dupla personalidade. Por isso ele agia igual um doido varrido, aquele homem que você ama ainda está vivo, ele se chama Saga, está muito ferido. Conversei com Athena, ela permitiu sua vinda para cuidar dele, venha rápido.**

_**Beijos!**_

* * *

Ao terminar a leitura da carta, a garota suspirou, subiu os degraus que levavam até o andar superior, avisou seu pai que iria ver a mãe no santuário e que pretendia voltar em breve. O idoso senhor concordou com a viagem e pediu para que ela se cuidasse, pois o caminho era perigoso para uma donzela sozinha. Arrumou suas roupas na maleta e partiu na direção do lugar onde seu amado estava. 

Depois de uma longa caminhada, a jovem avistou os portões que levavam ao santuário, passou sem problemas pelos guardas, subiu as intermináveis escadarias, sentia-se muito cansada, por isso parou para descansar na casa de gêmeos quando ouviu uma voz familiar ecoar pelos corredores dessa casa, era sua mãe que a tinha visto e pediu que ela entrasse.

- Vamos filha, ele está aqui – A senhora gritou mais alto, fazendo com que a filha usasse as últimas forças que sobraram para correr até o dormitório de seu amante.

- Mãe, pode ir dormir, eu fico cuidando dele – Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ver se Athena precisa de algo, amanhã de manhã volto para lhe ajudar em alguma coisa – Saiu do recinto, deixando sus herdeira a sós com Saga.

- Como você está ferido, espero que logo se sinta melhor – Acariciou o rosto do cavaleiro, ao sentir o toque da filha da serva, este sorriu.

- Juliane, volte para mim – Sussurrou.

- Eu estou aqui meu amor – Inclinou-se devagarzinho e beijou carinhosamente os lábios de seu companheiro, este movido pelo instinto a puxou contra seu corpo.

Aqueles momentos foram mágicos para a professora, que sem hesitar permaneceu deitada com ele no colchão, ambos abraçados, assim ela adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Saga despertou e sentiu que não estava sozinho, olhou para baixo e encontrou Juliane com a cabeça encostada em seu peitoral, sorriu e passou uma de suas mãos no cabelo sedoso de sua amada, fazendo com que esta despertasse.

- Saga, você está acordado! – Falou com a voz trêmula de emoção.

- Sim meu amor. Graças a você fugi da morte que me rondava – Sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que a garota fizesse o mesmo.

- Todo esse tempo em que fiquei longe de você, nunca lhe esqueci.

- Perdoe-me se lhe fiz sofrer, eu não tinha como me controlar.

- Tudo bem, não fique triste, você não me perdeu, ainda lhe amo muito – Lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

- Aceita se casar comigo, pretendo ser um bom marido, jamais lhe farei sofrer de novo – Abraçou sua parceira.

- Tenho uma novidade para lhe contar, eu estou grávida! – Olhou bem nos olhos dele.

- Grávida! Que maravilhoso vou ser pai, quero que você fique morando comigo, depois falo com sua mãe.

- Está certo, aceito – Começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

Logo após a reconciliação, os dois noivos subiram as escadarias para conversar com Athena, que ficou muito feliz ao ver seu guerreiro recuperado. O que a deixou mais impressionada foi à notícia da gravidez da filha da antiga serva e que Saga era o pai, abençoou o casamento do casal que seria realizado na próxima semana. Os pais da noiva ficaram super felizes com a escolha da herdeira. O dia do casamento fora bastante animado. Depois de alguns meses os trigêmeos nasceram, dando um susto no pai que não esperava ser pai de três bebês, a harmonia voltara a reinar na casa de gêmeos, depois de tantos anos.

_**Fim **_

**Nota1:** _Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentários e acompanharam esse fic até seu termínio, espero que que gostem do final._

**Nota2:** Muito obrigada Juliane por revisar esse capítulo para mim, espero que tenha gostado do final.


End file.
